


Sestina: A Night At The Opera

by Motley



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gift Work, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motley/pseuds/Motley
Summary: Dorothy attends a viewing of Faust at the opera house and remembers...





	Sestina: A Night At The Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amyole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyole/gifts).



> This fandom is far too prosaic. Have an octosyllabic sestina.

   
  

_Con forza_ , Valentín's last song  
reverberates, and curdles blood,  
like sweltering Summer ends Spring;  
makes it naturally reform—  
While men ponder and ladies cry,  
Dorothy clutches at her heart.

...In a forest she knows by heart,  
she listens to Valentín's song:  
a tremulous and splendid cry  
resounds.   He is of noble blood;  
keen, well-bred, and a handsome form  
against the lush backdrop of Spring.

Dorothy approaches with spring  
in her step, and pouring her heart  
out with praise:  "Treize, will you perform  
again tonight? Please, sing this song."  
A small nod of his head.  "My blood-  
relations, however, may cry."

"Why would such beauty make them cry?"  
Smiling, he leads her to a spring.  
"Most people, dear cousin, think blood  
is better kept close to the heart;  
an internal affair."   His song,  
then, took a much more poignant form.

Today, in its remembered form,  
the beauty of it makes her cry—  
Valentín's bitter dying song,  
hummed softly as they crossed the spring,  
strengthened their bond: from heart to heart  
with accord—more viscous than blood...

Here, Dorothy ponders lost blood  
and passions that seemed so conform  
the rules of life and her own heart;  
and that tremulous, splendid cry  
—like Winter is pounced on by Spring—  
resounds in this baritone's song.

    Yet—boiling blood and tears to cry  
    together form the sizzling spring  
    from which her heart distils its song.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift for Amyole, but she probably won't mind if I improve the Archive by adding some Dotty. ♥
> 
> The scene referred to is _**Faust**_  ([FR](http://www.opera-guide.ch/libretto.php?id=137&uilang=de&lang=fr)/[EN](http://www.opera-guide.ch/libretto.php?id=137&uilang=de&lang=en)), Acte Quatrième, scene VIII No.26: _Mort de Valentín_.


End file.
